


Let Them Eat Cake

by rankyaku



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankyaku/pseuds/rankyaku
Summary: a political marriage was not something you wanted in life. you didn't want to be forced to love someone, or fake loving someone for financial or military gain. so why were you being forced to marry a criminal?or alternatively:i can't write summariesi just have feelings for katakuri!!!!
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri & Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> i come back from the dead to be h0rny over katakuri and that is okay. i can have a little katakuri, as a treat.
> 
> ANYWAY i havent written anything other than oneshots in a really long while so hopefully i can deliver everything i have planned for this properly and my pacing isnt horrible!! chapters will be longer as i continue with this, i just felt like this was a good place to end at for the first chapter! more tags will also be added as needed!
> 
> also the kingdom mentioned in this is (obviously) not real! just felt like i needed to say that in case anyone gets confused :D
> 
> feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think of this first chapter! 
> 
> ily <3

_“The wedding between the Big Mom Pirates and the Ziniel Kingdom will bolster our military power and give us protection for millennia! This is not a chance we can pass up, [Y/N]!”_

_“I don’t care, Father! I am not marrying into a group of bloodthirsty pirates. Do you not remember what happened to Germa 66 when they attempted to marry into them? They were almost killed! What if something like that happens to us?”_

_“Nothing of the sort will happen. We are not a scientifically advanced kingdom like Germa 66; thus, they have no reason to kill us off and absorb our military. Think logically about this.”_

“ _’Think logically about this!’_ He says while sending his own child to their death!”

While it was true, you were making this a bigger deal than it was, could you really blame yourself? Anyone would be worried to hear they were going to be marrying a notorious, vicious criminal and becoming apart of their equally vicious family! You were certainly not in the wrong for feeling this way, and you would drag that with you to the grave.

You paced around your dimly lit room, desperately trying to conjure up a way to get out of this. Kicking the stool that sat in front of your vanity out of the way, you paused, turning to stare at yourself for a moment in the mirror. The lights that surrounded the mirror illuminated your face, and a small section of the room, casting a dark shadow on your already sullen expression. You sighed, there had to be something, anything you could to make your father see how bad of an idea this was. Although, you very well could present him with a thousand and one reasons not to do this and he would still ship you off to Totto Land, never to see you again.

_I could just run away_ , you thought, pausing in front of your window. _Though I don’t know how to man a boat, and I would probably get lost at sea..._ You frowned, pulling the curtains closed as you watched your father walk around the garden. _I also don’t have any sort of Devil Fruit power… Not to mention Father forbid me from learning how to fight…_ You groaned, throwing yourself down on your queen-sized bed, the mass of cream coloured blankets and pillows quickly enveloping you.

As you wrapped yourself into your blankets, muttering obscenities to yourself and no one in particular, you failed to hear the knocking on your door. The knocking continued – unbeknownst to you – until you managed to get comfortable under the heavy comforter. Once you stopped moving and heard the knocking, you let out another groan, pulling the cover off of your face to call out to whatever maid or butler decided now was a good time to bother you.

The hinges of the heavy door creaked as it was pushed open, the sudden, intrusive noise causing you to jolt slightly. You glared at the sheepish, young maid as she stepped into the room, her eyebrows furrowed in worry as she bowed. She held the bow respectfully, waiting for you to address her presence. You rolled your eyes in annoyance, shifting your gaze to the ceiling, letting your arms rest next to you.

“What is it, Nora?” You asked reluctantly, hoping she was just there to tell you about dinner or something stupid. You caught her moving out of your peripheral, a jolt rushing through her body almost as she shot up to attention. She fiddled with her hands awkwardly for a moment, as if trying to decide what to do with them before she ultimately decided to fold them behind her back. 

You couldn’t blame her for being nervous. She was young, and a new hire to boot. You also weren’t in the best mood at the moment, your sour attitude surely casting a dark blanket around the room. You gave her the benefit of the doubt, however, letting her continue to follow you around even when she messed up horribly, hoping she would eventually grow into herself – and her role – confidently.

“Ah, forgive me for the intrusion, your highness. My Lord has asked me to inform you that a representative from Totto Land will be arriving tomorrow afternoon to serve as your escort.” 

Eyes closed, you made a noise of acknowledgement, only half listening to her speak. The maid, assuming her job was done, turned back towards the door, pulling it open. It let out another creak of resistance, the noise shocking you into focus, the information she had given you sinking in finally. You jolted from under the sheets, almost falling pathetically onto the floor as your feet tangled in the flat sheet. Nora yelped as she watched you hit the floor, rushing to your side to help you up.

“What do you mean someone is coming _tomorrow!?_ ” You cried, pushing her away from you as you brought yourself to your feet. Nora shrank away from you, practically cowering in fear at the tone of your voice. You felt bad for scaring her, but the anger you could feel boiling in your gut outweighed any sense of reason.

“I-I’m sorry! I was just informed to tell you; I do not know much else about the matter!” The poor girl shrank back even further, and you could see tears brimming her eyes. You sighed, sitting on the edge of your bed. Letting your head fall into your hands, you could feel yourself beginning to shake as the reality of the situation fully settled into your mind.

_How were you supposed to get out of this?_


End file.
